onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson (born Louis Troy Austin, December 24, 1991) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan. He is the oldest member of the group. Louis is currently signed as a solo artist to Syco Music and Epic Records, but remains a member of One Direction. Louis released his debut solo single, Just Hold On, on December 10, 2016 Early Life Louis was born in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England to Troy Austin and Johannah Deakin. His parents split when Louis was just ten days old. When Johannah remarried, Louis took on his stepdad Mark Tomlinson's nameMums of One Direction stars reveal how the boys have grown into music sensations. Daily Record. April 16, 2012.. Louis has five younger half-sisters and a younger half-brother by his mother: Charlotte (Lottie), Félicité (Fizzy), twins Daisy and Phoebe, and twins Doris and Ernest. He has one younger half-sister, Georgia, by his father. Mark and Johannah divorced in 2011. Johannah then remarried to Daniel Deakin in 2014. Louis was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school, and previously a pupil at The Hayfield School. While he was a student at Hall Cross, Louis starred in several Scholastic musical productions at this school, including Grease, which sparked his interest in performing. Musical Career Early Beginnings Louis appeared as an extra in the 2006 film If I Had You. His mother worked as a chaperone on UK TV show Fat Friends, which James Corden also worked onJames Corden. Corden has spoken about spending time between takes playing football with Louis, as he was one of the only kids on set. On March 26, 2010, when he was 18 years old, Louis auditioned for The X Factor with "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. It was his third time auditioning for the reality talent show, and his first time proceeding to the televised judges stage (contestants are first required to audition for producers in order to perform for the celebrity judges). Louis received three out of three "yes"s from the judges, and qualified to the next round. He revealed in One Direction's 2013 concert film ''This Is Us'' that he was not happy with his audition and felt it was "terrible". He also revealed he had hoped he would be put into a group, as he did not think he was a strong enough soloist. At bootcamp, Louis sang Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love" before being eliminated as a solo artist, but ultimately allowed to continue after being placed into One Direction. Louis's mother took the first ever photo of One Direction as a formed group, on July 23, 2010. One Direction placed third in the overall competition, signed a recording contract with Simon Cowell's Syco Music soon after, and released five best-selling albums between 2011 and 2015. Solo Career Developments Record Label Imprint In April 2015, it was announced Louis would be starting his own record label, an imprint of Simon Cowell's Syco label.Louis starting his own record label Louis said of the business venture: "To be given the opportunity to potentially give new artists a platform is an incredible feeling. I hope to sign some really exciting new artists down the line". Through 2016, Louis prepared an unnamed pop-punk girl band, and cross-promoted English independent group High Tyde. New Representation On May 31, 2016, Louis parted ways with former management group Modest Management, and signed with James Grant Group, a public relations/management agency. In June 2017, it was initially reported Louis had signed a solo record deal with RCA Records, however the following month, it was confirmed he had actually signed with Epic Records instead. He remains signed to Syco Music in the UK. Talent Show Judging In November 2015, Louis was a guest judge for Simon Cowell on The X Factor UK. In March 2016, Louis confirmed he would not return the following season as a permanent judge. On May 3 2016, Louis filmed a guest judging spot for the final season of America's Got Talent, alongside Simon Cowell, which aired on July 20, 2016. Solo Music On December 10, 2016, Louis released a song in collaboration with DJ/dance producer Steve Aoki, titled Just Hold On. Louis co-wrote the EDM-pop track with Aoki, who said Louis was involved in the entire creative process. In press interviews, Louis revealed the song was originally more of a ballad. It would eventually double as a tribute to his mother, Johannah Deakin, who passed away after a battle with cancer three days before the song's release. Just Hold On reached #1 on iTunes in 40 countries and debuted at #2 on the UK Singles Chart. Tomlinson and Aoki debuted the song on The X Factor's 2016 grand final, and promoted the single together in the US throughout January and February 2017. It acquired over 60 million UK Spotify streams in its first month of release and stands at over 200 million today. In early 2017, Louis was revealed to be working with several artists including Rozes, Digital Farm Animals and Bebe Rexha. He confirmed in June 2017 that these collaborations were in preparation for his debut album. On January 20, the British Phonographic Industry announced Louis had won his first solo bpi Award, as "Just Hold On" had gone silver (200,000 copies sold)bpi award. On July 21 2017, Louis released his debut solo single "Back To You", featuring pop singer Bebe Rexha, and produced by Digital Farm Animals. Other ' Louis and Liam lent their voices to a Family Guy episode cameo, which aired on May 15, 2016. Louis participated alongside Niall in Soccer Aid 2016's charity match on June 5. On July 25, Louis attended an EA Games FIFA event, playing the new game alongside footballer David Luiz. On October 25, Louis attended sister Lottie Tomlinson's beauty collection launch party. On October 31, Louis attended the 2016 Pride Of Britain Awards. Simon Cowell was also in attendance. On December 7, Louis's mother Johannah Deakin lost her battle with leukaemia. On January 20 2017, Louis was featured on Debrett’s list of the 500 Most Influential People in 2017. Louis was a featured vocalist on the Artists for Grefwell charity single "Bridge Over Troubled Water", released on 21 June 2017, along with Liam Payne. Louis was the cover star for a June 2017 issue of ''The Observer magazine, where he also contributed an interview. Personal Life '''Charity Outside of music, Louis supports many charities. In particular, he has worked closely over the years with the Eden Dora Trust, which helps children suffering from Encephalitis. In 2015, Louis participated in a charity football match, held a Cinderella ball for terminally ill children in collaboration with charity Believe In Magic, in which he raised over 7 million dollars, and became the official patron for the Stacey Mowie Appeal. In January 2016, a journalist interviewed a family Louis had worked closely with, where they praised him for his admirable dedication to providing for them and their terminally ill son.Fly High Buddy: Louis's charity work Louis often leaves social media updates on the condition of the terminally ill children he keeps contact with. Football Louis is a part-time contract-based football player for the Doncaster Rovers. He played various matches throughout 2012-2015. He played on England's side in the Soccer Aid All Stars charity match for UNICEF on June 5, 2016.Football match 2016 It was announced on May 9th that Niall had joined the opposing team. England won 3-2 and over 5.39 million pounds was raised for UNICEF. Relationships Hannah Walker Louis began dating Hannah Walker on March 18, 2010Hannah's Tweet, shortly before he began competing on The X Factor. Walker attended Hall Cross Academy with Louis, and they met through the school's production of Grease. ''Louis and Hannah are believed to have split in July 2011, after the Daily Mail published a statement saying "All the lads are now young, free and single to concentrate on recording their debut album and promote their new single.”One Direction Selection Louis's final tweet to Hannah was in January 2011Louis Hannah Tweet '''Eleanor Calder' It is unconfirmed how Louis and Eleanor officially met, but it has been said they were introduced to each other in 2011 by Harry Styles. However, fans eventually found Eleanor went to university with the son of Harry MacGee, co-founder of One Direction's former management team, Modest Management. Louis and Eleanor's first public outing together was September 14 2011, to celebrate Niall's birthday. Louis confirmed they were dating in an October 2011 interviewTimeline. People Magazine confirmed on March 21 2015, that, after four years, Eleanor and Louis had split up two weeks previouslyPeople Magazine. Neither publicly spoke about the split though Louis confirmed he was single in a May 2015 interview on James Corden's The Late Late Show. In January 2017, Louis refollowed Eleanor on Instagram, sparking rumors of a reunion. On February 13 2017, fans met Louis and Eleanor together in Los Angeles. Three days later, UK tabloid The Sun confirmed the two had reignited their relationship. Briana Jungwirth Louis met Briana Jungwirth in early 2015.February pic Based on June 2015 photographs of Louis and Briana's family visiting the chimp featured in 2014's "Steal My Girl" video, the two likely met through a relative of Briana's, who is the chimp's carer. Louis was photographed partying with Briana once in February 2015, then three times in the first week of May 2015Louis with Briana. On July 14, 2015 People Magazine announced Louis was expecting his first child with Briana. The announcement stated the pair had never dated and were just good friends. Louis confirmed the pregnancy on August 4, 2015, after being congratulated during a live interview with Good Morning America, answering with "Thank you. It's a really exciting time, so...I'm buzzing". In September 2015, Briana attended six One Direction shows in London, while 5 months pregnant. From November 2015 to February 2016, Louis blacklisted all questions pertaining to the pregnancyFabulous MagazineMexico Press Conference. Louis and Briana welcomed a baby boy, Freddie Reign Tomlinson, on January 21, 2016. Louis confirmed the news via Twitter saying, "I'm pleased to say my baby son was born yesterday. He is healthy and pretty amazing. I'm very happy!!".Louis's tweet about his baby son Louis initially based himself in Briana's hometown of Los Angeles shortly before the birth, though frequently began to spend more time in the United Kingdom after losing his mother to Leukemia in December 2016. Louis and Briana appear to have a volatile relationship, with Louis only allowed minimal visitations, and with family members clashing publicly numerous timesAshley Clarke Now MagazineThe SunFelicite and Ashley Fight Timeline. On June 29, 2016, Louis filed for joint custody of FreddieTMZ Article. Louis's publicists confirmed and asked for privacy, stating "Louis appreciates, respects and values his relationship with the media and we hope he and his son are afforded the same respect on this matter."People Statement Louis celebrated Freddie's first birthday at Briana's family home on January 21, 2017. Danielle Campbell Louis dated American actress Danielle Campbell from December 2015 to January 2017. The pair were first photographed together on December 6, 2015 but Louis did not officially confirm their relationship until four months later, by uploading a picture to Instagram. Danielle accompanied Louis to London for his Soccer Aid match in June 2016, where she was introduced to Niall. Despite Briana Jungwirth reportedly not wanting Danielle around her and Louis's son, Freddie, Danielle was photographed holding the baby at a beach on July 12, 2016. Shortly after the photos were released, Jungwirth tweeted "You can pretend all you want but you will NEVER be my baby son's motherBriana's Tweet". She later deleted the tweet. On August 17, Danielle conducted an interview with Entertainment Tonight where she stated she admired Briana and Louis's co-parenting. Danielle was in attendance for Louis's debut solo performance on X Factor, on December 10, 2016. On January 19, 2017 UK tabloid The Sun confirmed Louis and Danielle had amicably split. Controversies 2010 In unexplained circumstances, during One Direction's time on X Factor, Louis was mysteriously sent home by producers for a week. Police were also called one week when it appeared Louis had gone missing, but it was found he had gone home to see family without informing anyone.Louis Goes Missing 2012 After two years of speculation, Louis began vehemently denying he was in a relationship with bandmate Harry. An interview was published where Louis reasoned that the speculation was ruining his friendship with Harry, and in September 2012, he tweeted a fan saying "How's this? Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy, why can't you accept that?"Louis Tweet The tweet upset many fans, with some refusing to believe it was him. Louis has never publicly spoken about the tweet. 2013 Louis was involved in numerous Twitter fights with members of boy band The Wanted. The band had previously made fun of Harry Styles after he was overcome with stage fright during a performance, and both bands remained at odds ever since. Zayn Malik and Liam, and eventually Eleanor all came to Louis's defence during a particularly nasty 2013 spat, in which one member of The Wanted appeared to imply Louis was gay and should come outThe Wanted Fight. In an interview with an LGBT chat show, the same member once again said Louis would be the first member of One Direction to come out. In 2015, The Wanted split up and blamed their rivalry with One Direction as the reason they called it quits. 2014 In May, a video was leaked by The Daily Mail showing Louis and Zayn smoking cannabis while in Peru. Zayn can be heard criticizing One Direction's official merchandise, saying both the band and the fans are sick of shallow products solely catering solely to a young audience, and wishing they could do more artistic ventures. Louis can allegedly be heard uttering several racial slurs throughout the video. Neither Louis or Zayn have ever publicly addressed the video but Liam took to Twitter a few days after it surfaced to apologize for them, saying they were immature. In 2015, Louis jokingly denied ever getting high on drugs during an interview with Jonathan Ross. A fellow guest on the show noted that because of their media training, the band is not allowed to admit to controversial acts like smoking illegal substances. In November, Louis lashed out on Twitter at a journalist who wrote an article about the rainbow Apple logo shirt he had recently wornThe Independent. The journalist interpreted this as a sign of support for Apple CEO Tim Cook who had come out as gay the previous week. Louis appeared to interpret the article as speculating his sexuality and tweeted "I am in fact straight!" despite the article not stating anything about his sexuality. 2015 After Zayn's departure from One Direction, Louis became involved in two Twitter fights with Zayn's friend, producer Naughty Boy. Insults were exchanged and Zayn tweeted Louis asking "Remember when you had a life instead of making bitchy comments about mine?" Louis did not respond to Zayn's tweet. The fights made worldwide headlinesLouis vs Zayn and Naughty Boy Timeline. Zayn cut all ties with Naughty Boy in July. In November 2015, Louis strongly hinted in various Made in the A.M. promo interviews that he and Zayn were not on talking terms, and that he was distancing himself from the band. In January 2016, Zayn liked a picture of Louis with his son Freddie and when questioned by media said they were not friends at the moment but liking the tweet was the least he could do. He did not, however, like Louis's official tweet, but a tweet from a fan's account. On December 9, after the passing of Louis's mother Johannah Deakin was announced, Zayn tweeted his sympathies to Louis, saying "love you bro! All of your family is in my prayers. proud of your strength and know your mum is too x." On January 17 2017, in an interview with SiriusXM, Louis addressed his feud with Zayn subsiding, stating: "It's a strange feeling but it's nice. I think we've got to a point now, a lot of us have spoken recently, me and Zayn have spoken recently. It's gotten to a point where you can be happy for each other and things have happened in the past, of course, but you know, it's great. His first song was an absolute smash and a great song, so yeah, it's nice.SiriusXM Interview Jan 17 2017" The public nature of Louis's 2015 relationship with Danielle Campbell caused some controversy. Louis was expecting a child with Briana Jungwirth when he began to publicly be seen with Danielle. Various media outlets reported Jungwirth was upset with Louis for openly dating someone else, even though they were never a couple themselves, after she posted a video link on her Instagram to a blogger discussing their personal struggles, and captioned it with "I felt the need to share it with all of you. I’ve found a lot of things Jaclyn says in this video relatable and important". Briana's father commented on the situation to The Sun, stating "Sure I wish he stepped up and made it public that he was going to be a father to Briana’s baby. Sure I wish they grew their relationship together, but he will always be the child’s father. This is a difficult time for Briana. This baby should be the focus here.”Sun article 2016 In February, it was reported that Briana had temporarily banned Louis from seeing their son Freddie, claiming that his girlfriend Danielle was interfering with crucial mother-son bonding time. A custody battle ensued with a temporary settlement allegedly put in place a few days later. As of April 2016, these rumors have been laid to rest by a rep from TMZ saying the story was untrue, despite TMZ breaking it in the first placehttp://respects1d.tumblr.com/post/142173426139/savage-styles-more-from-dax. Briana's cousin, Ashley, inadvertently confirmed tension regarding Danielle, calling it "disrespectful" that Louis continued to publicly date her. She also sold her story to tabloid Now Magazine, stating her family was "hurt" when Louis moved on. 2017 Arrest Louis was briefly arrested and jailed on March 3, 2017. He became involved in an altercation at LAX airport with a photographer and three alleged fans. After the photographer startled Louis's on-off girlfriend Eleanor Calder, Louis attempted to block the paparazzo from taking more pictures. The two grappled and fell to the floor. Eleanor was cornered by three women, one of whom Louis pulled away from Eleanor, and the two fell backward. Airport staff stepped in to separate the two groups. Citizen arrests were made and Louis was booked with simple battery and held in an LA jail for one hour. Louis's legal team issued a statement, saying: "The paparazzi provoked and caused the altercation that occurred with Louis. It's not the first time that a paparazzi has created an altercation with a celebrity. While the altercation was going on with the paparazzi, three other individuals were attacking his girlfriend during this incident and he came to her defenseLouis Tomlinson Attacks Paparazzo." No charges were filed. Tattoos Louis_screw.png|'"Screw"'/plus sign +''' on left inner ankle October 12, 2012 Louis_stickfigure.png|'''Stick figure on skateboard on right inner forearm October 16, 2012 Louis_quotationmarks.png|'Quotation marks' “ ” on right inner wrist October 20, 2012 Louis_faraway.png|'Far Away.' on right bicep October 20, 2012 Louis_oops.png|'OOPS!' on right inner forearm November 8, 2012 Louis_birds.png|'A flock of birds' on right wrist November 8, 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.46.18 pm.png|'A Compass Pointing Home' December 20, 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.40.14 pm.png|'A camera' December 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.29.19 pm.png|'Paper Airplane' c. 2013 louis-tomlinson-opps-tattoo1.jpg|'Cup Of Tea' c. February 2013 o-LOUIS-TOMLINSON-NEW-BIRD-TATTOO-570.jpg|'A bird' on right arm January 26, 2013 tumblr_mm3422Gid91rfcm70o3_1280.jpg|'It is what it is' on chest March 25, 2013 rs_560x415-130326064545-1024.LouisTomlinson.feet.jcl.jpeg|'The Rogue' on both ankles March 25, 2013 tumblr_mma8z3ZabH1s2giaho1_500.jpg|''' A moose and a heart''' on right arm May 3, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.38.11 pm.png|'5 marks tally' May 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.29.05 pm.png|'Lit Fuse Bomb' c. June 2013 louis-tomlinson-rope-tattoo-meaning_350x350.jpg|'A rope' on right wrist June 26, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.43.29 pm.png|'Bus 1' August 10, 2013 933b13444baecf75ea5a1c3f04874de8.jpg|'Tic Tac Toe' c. August 2013 BWTQ3ARIYAAPwqr.jpg|''' A pointing finger''' on right forearm October 10, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.17.30 pm.png|'Triangle Tattoo' c Early 2013 BWZhj_ICIAAM3E9.jpg|''' Pacman ' on right forearm October 10, 2013 8d984da2b5c86e25b3787598290d378c.jpg|'Spider Web Leg Tattoo''' October 11, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.09.18 pm.png|'Arrow Tattoo' March 8, 2014 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.09.59 pm.png|'Skull And Crossbones' c. August 2014 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.10.43 pm.png|'Smiley With Cross Eyes' November 27, 2014 Louisdagger.jpg|'A dagger (given a chance written underneath)' on left forearm November 27, 2014 Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 5.07.27 PM.png|'Number 28' On left hand Deccember 19, 2015 louis-tomlinson-gets-butt-tattoo-ftr.jpg|'Penguin Wearing Headphones Butt Tattoo.' December 19, 2015 Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 12.21.13 PM.png|'Beer Mug' Late 2015 Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 12.12.20 pm.png|'"E" on left hand' (2017) As of June 2017, Louis has only 31 known tattoos. Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Why Don't We Go There" — writing *"Best Song Ever" — writing *"Strong" — writing *"Diana" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Midnight Memories" — writing *"Little Black Dress" — writing *"Through The Dark" — writing *"Little White Lies" — writing *"Better Than Words" — writing *"Does He Know" — writing *"Alive" — writing Four *"Steal My Girl" — writing *"Ready To Run" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing *"No Control" — writing *"Fireproof" — writing *"Spaces" — writing *"Clouds" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. *"Perfect" — writing *"End Of The Day" — writing *"Long Way Down" — writing *"What A Feeling" — writing *"Love You Goodbye" — writing *"History" — writing *"A.M." — writing Perfect EP *"Home" — writing Neon Future III (Steve Aoki album) * "Just Hold On" - writing Untitled Solo Album * "Back To You" - writing Quotes *"'NO' Jimmy protested!" (X Factor Video Diary 7) *songwriting "I think, for me, there’s been a few times where fans have held up “You Make Me Strong” signs and everyone’s held that up. And, I’d be singing the song, going through the motions, and it actually takes something as blatant as that to go, “Hang on a minute. That’s – I wrote on that song. These are the references that I’ve said.” ''It’s an amazing feeling. It’s exactly what you would want as an artist. It’s very important for us, I think." *"My personal tastes... I actually like quite a bit acoustic and more mellow kinds of things. I quite like American music, like The Fray, I'm a massive fan of them, and The Killers. I also like more acoustic stuff like Ed Sheeran, I like this English songwriter James Morrison and another singer called Ben Howard." (Billboard interview, 2012) *"Feel free to insult me but you don't have the right to insult our fans" *"I’ve sometimes felt like that, but to be honest most of the time I’m the immature one who needs to be told to get focused. I’m a bit of a perfectionist so I have to be kind of be on board with every minor detail and I’m quite opinionated." (Billboard interview, 2012) *"It's a big thing to sit in a room and talk about your feelings, your deepest love, whenever you got your heart broken. So you have to be able to be comfortable for the good stuff to come out." (One Direction TV Special, Recording Four, 2014) *the No Control fan project "I think it's a perfect example of how unique and incredible and passionate our fans are" (On the No Control fan project, Billboard Awards, 2015) *“I don’t actually think on a break is that weird. We’ve been on the road for four years and have made as many albums in the same amount of time. So we’re just taking a break to see our families and enjoy our houses”. (ITV News, 2015) Trivia *His mother was a midwife. As a child, Louis would often help look after the babies she delivered. *He smokes. *He has a fear of birds and growing old. *Louis’s favorite song of all time is ‘Look After You’ by The Fray. *He is signed on a non-contract basis with his hometown club, the Doncaster Rovers. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn. *He had his own custom ''"Mystery Machine" van (from TV series Scooby Doo) made for him. *He has written/co-written 38 One Direction songs, making him the band's most prominent writer. *He was the best man at his mother's wedding. *He plays piano. *He is 5"9 feet tall. *He owns three companies: 78 Productions Ltd., LT Publishing Limited and Triple Strings Limited. External links *Louis-Tomlinson.com - Official Website *Louis.Tomlinson - Official Facebook *@Louis_Tomlinson - Official Twitter *@louist91 - Official Instagram References Gallery 2010.jpg|2010. 2011.jpg|2011. 2012ll.jpg|2012. ay_116610335-e1377522352907.jpg|2013. 451817275-1.jpg|2014. 2B408B8E00000578-3192789-image-m-64_1439237059660.jpg|2015. 2016.jpg|2016. IMG_7240.JPG|Louis Tomlinson 2017 Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians